The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the processing, archival and retrieval of multiple data streams.
There exist xe2x80x9ceventsxe2x80x9d for which one can envision having several possible streams of data describing the event. For example, a user can have audio, video and his/her handwritten notes of a lecture or a meeting in digital ink. Similarly a radiologist when dictating a report can simultaneously fill out a patient form in digital ink and also mark-up the relevant X-rays or MRI images.
A need has thus been recognized in connection with providing for the archival and retrieval of multiple input streams in an efficient and effective manner.
In accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, there are broadly contemplated herein methods and apparatus for the processing, archival and retrieval of multiple data streams that are captured by multiple input modalities. A processing method preferably transforms the captured data into a form that is acceptable for the compatible archival method.
The aforementioned transformation is preferably accomplished by assigning tags to different portions of the data stream that describe the information contained in the data stream. The archival method imposes a structure on the captured data and computes archival tags from that are useful for retrieval of data from the event. The retrieval mechanism then enables the user to retrieve the archived events based on archival tags.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method of providing the archival and retrieval of multiple data streams, the method comprising the steps of: inputting at least two data streams; designating at least one archival tag for each of the data streams; organizing the data streams via the use of at least one archival tag.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for providing the archival and retrieval of multiple data streams, the apparatus comprising: an input arrangement which accepts at least two data streams; a designating arrangement which designates at least one archival tag for each of the data streams; an organizing arrangement which organizes the data streams via the use of at least one archival tag.
Furthermore, in another aspect, the present invention provides a program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for providing the archival and retrieval of multiple data streams, the method comprising the steps of: inputting at least two data streams; designating at least one archival tag for each of the data streams; organizing the data streams via the use of at least one archival tag.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further features and advantages thereof, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the scope of the invention will be pointed out in the appended claims.